


Not Your Party Favor

by MorMor_187



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I love Matt and steph so much, My First AO3 Post, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorMor_187/pseuds/MorMor_187
Summary: Matthew Patrick and Stephanie Cordato have hated each other since the day they first met, and consider each other as enemies.but what happens when the two have a heated argument at a party that leads them in a way neither of them ever thought they would go?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Not Your Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever story on ao3 ever, so please be gentle 👐  
> I saw this dialogue prompt a long time ago and wanted to do a story about it so here we go... Enjoy!  
> Also, I have a wattpad account with the same name with more one-shots like this one and multi chapter fics for y'all!

Stephanie sat at her desk with her eyes looking forward In a mix of determination and anger while her hands were folded neatly right under her chest. Right next to her was Matthew Patrick, her Archnemesis, sitting in the same manner as her. The classroom was silent, apart from the clock who seemed to tick slower than normal and their bio teacher, as he graded some tests. The silence was annoying, and Matthew found himself starting to drum his fingers across the hard surface of his desk, eventually drawing a killer glance from Stephanie, making him roll his eyes and stop with a sigh.

"I'm going to bring something from my car. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." The teacher said as he got up and walked out, leaving them alone at last. The silence stretched on until Stephanie could feel herself almost exploding. She looked at him for a moment before looking back at the front.

"Asshole."

Matthew was soon to follow.

"Bitch."

Stephanie found herself scoffing at his comeback. 

"Oh, I'm a bitch? You're about as useless as diet soda."

"Hey! Diet coke is the best thing in this whole world!"

Stephanie scoffed again.

"Seriously, you have the IQ of my toothbrush."

"Maybe that's why I'm in your mouth all the time."

Stephanie turned to look at him, her eyes almost shooting daggers at him. "Oh just stop wasting oxygen and shut the fuck up already." She said and turned to look back at the whiteboard. Matthew didn't say anything as a victorious smile made its way to his lips. 

Stephanie was furious. How dare he even mention this while they are here, at school, in detention, for having the most stupid argument ever about this exact thing. Thinking back, Stephanie didn't even know when this escalated so quickly.

It all started at this dumb ass Halloween party some popular girl did in her dad's beach house. The music was loud and Stephanie was tipsy from the vodka shots she had earlier when she just got in. Her best friend, Amy, told her that her boyfriend Mark is bringing a cute friend of his and Stephanie couldn't wait to meet him. Most boys in her school are already taken or simply don't exist. 

When Stephanie and Amy finally got there, they could see Mark standing near the wall with a red solo cup in his hand, talking to some guy. Stephanie prayed deep down that this was the friend that Amy was talking about. He actually looked cute. They walked towards them and the couple immediately hugged. "Hey, you finally made it! What can I get you to drink?" Mark asked as he turned towards the bar. "Cranberry and vodka." Amy replied, "same for me" Stephanie chimed in.   
"Great, I'll go get you some," Amy looked between Stephanie and the cute boy before saying quickly "I'll come with you." And the two were off.

Stephanie turned to look at the boy, who was apparently already looking at her. "Hey," Stephanie said with a shy smile as she glanced at him and then quickly turned to look down at the floor. "Hey. They didn't even introduce us to each other." He mentioned and Stephanie laughed. "Yeah, like throwing a little kid into the water." The boy laughed then as well. "So, what's your name?" He asked. "I'm Stephanie. Yours?"  
"Nate."  
"Cool name."  
"Thanks."

They continued to talk as more and more glasses of cranberry and vodka were given to her. Suddenly while talking about their high school teachers, one of Stephanie's favorite songs came on and Stephanie gasped before pulling Nate to the dance floor. Usually, Stephanie is not the type to dance, but she was very tipsy and this song did manage to make her want to dance no matter the occasion.

They danced side by side first until they both got closer and closer. By the time the second chorus, Nate was already behind her, his hands were on her hips while her hands were on his neck. His heavy breath on her neck made her open her closed eyes, and suddenly, the first thing she sees is no other than Matthew Patrick, staring at her while drinking from his beer bottle. She didn't know why it was bothering her, but his stare made her feel suddenly uneasy. She closed her eyes again when suddenly she felt his lips pecking the flesh of her neck. 

It felt really nice, and she would have completely fallen over the edge if it was by for the feeling of being watched. "Is he still watching me?" Stephanie couldn't help but wonder. "Oh just great! He just managed to ruin another thing for me!"

When the song ended, Stephanie took the opportunity and said some excuse about being a little tired of dancing and that she's going to get a drink before disappearing into the kitchen. She let out a sigh of relief, then poured herself some more of her drink for the night into a red solo cup. "Honestly I thought you had higher standards but geez Stephanie, that guy?" Stephanie turned around to see Matthew leaning on the door frame with his hands crossed over his chest and a teasing smirk plastered across his face.

"You don't even know him! He's sweet, kind, a really good dancer and...wait, I don't need to explain myself to you! Now leave me the fuck alone." Stephanie said sternly and went towards the second floor so she can be alone for a little while. "Oh I'm sorry if you got offended by what I said Steph, I'm just saying that it's nice to see you with someone for a change, I truly believed that you'd end up a virgin for the rest of your time being in high school bu-" 

Stephanie stopped in her tracks to glare at him. "Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Stephanie yelled as she hit him with her small hands backing him to the wall. Matthew smiled at her, satisfied that he managed to get under her skin until Stephanie realized that just hitting him wouldn't do and so she smacked him hard across the face. 

The party still went on around them, people coming in and out of rooms on the second floor, yet between them, it felt like time has stopped. He looked at her, not so amused anymore. Something in her wondered if he was angry with her for slapping him (not that she cared all that much, that fucker did deserve it), but she couldn't help but feel a little frightened...Matthew hardly gets this angry from their bickering. Ever.   
Maybe this time she went too far?

His eyes were looking into her intensively, so much so that she could feel her body getting warmer and her cheeks getting rosy. Not that Matthew would've noticed with the red and blue mood lighting that decorated the entire house. A long silence stretched between them before suddenly his mouth was on hers and she was pushed against the wall. Her eyes were wide open as his mouth moved on her small, whimpers of surprise left her mouth, but we're ultimately swallowed by Matthew's soft lips and the loud music.

Wait, soft lips?  
Stephanie couldn't believe that this is what she's thinking about instead of pushing him away and turning him into a pinata (it *would* be fitting for the party setting), but in fact, she wasn't. She put her hands around his neck, bringing him closer.

The kiss was messy and rushed as if deep down they both knew that it won't happen again so they better make it a good one. For a while, it seemed as if they were the only people in this house, but the illusion was cut short when a group of very drunk girls bumped into Matthew, making him stop the kissing. It was only when they looked at each other in the eyes, that Stephanie understood what she had just done.

She just made out with her worst enemy.

"Matthew..." Stephanie bit her swollen bottom lip, trying to find the part in her that wanted to kiss him so she could destroy it. "What the fuck was that?" She looked at him and for the first time in forever, he mirrored her emotions exactly. He seemed so confused, messing with his dark chocolate hair so roughly that Stephanie's worried he's going to tear it off. "This never happened. I hate you, you hate me. Nothing happened between us. We'll just go on with our lives and keep making each other miserable, got it?" Stephanie said sternly before turning away from the stunned Matthew.

"Oh hey! I was wondering where you ran off to!" Stephanie turned around to look at no other than Nate.

Shit. She completely forgot he existed for a while there.

"Nate! Hey! Do you know where Amy and Mark are? I need to go home and Amy is my ride." Stephanie asked and he shook his head.  
"Nope, sorry. Maybe they went of to...you know... Doink." Nate said and then giggled.

Actually giggled.

Well if that wasn't Stephanie's cue to go, she didn't know what is. "Alright buddy, you're obviously very drunk, so I'm just gonna let you be, ok?" Stephanie said with a smile and turned to walk away when her hand was grabbed and she was pulled back. "N-no wait! I think you're really cute Stephanie...want to switch numbers?" Stephanie thought for a moment before shrugging and giving him her phone so he could save himself as a contact. 

Stephanie smiled and said goodbye before walking away, and when she looked at the name he gave for himself she almost laughed. "Future boyfie? He's so confident of his skills, that's cute." She laughed to herself before going out to the backyard, where Mark and Amy were found playing beer pong with another couple she sees occasionally around the school, Sean and Evelien. The both of them looked very drunk and Stephanie rolled her eyes. Now she has to order a taxi, and at this time of night, they're far from cheap. 

Stephanie said her goodbyes to Amy and Mark before walking outside, but the last thing she saw before she was out was Matthew leaning against the wall, looking at her with a look that's supposed to give nothing away but does the exact opposite and just shows stephanie he's feeling just like her- super confused.  
\------  
The next morning Stephanie woke up with a horrible headache. It's not like she didn't expect it, but the fact that Matthew Patrick is the first thing she thought of when she woke up was very much unexpected.

Usually, when she gets drunk she barely remembers the night before. But her conversation (if you can even call it that) with Matthew was so vivid that she could almost feel his lips on her. Even though she felt like shit and was hungover, Stephanie could not allow herself to miss a day of school, so without wasting any more time, she got up and started getting ready for school. 

Going into the school building, Stephanie wasn't bothered by the fact that everybody we're wearing sunglasses, pretty much because she was wearing a pair herself. She went straight to her locker, putting off the books she didn't need for the first period and taking the chemistry book. She got into the chemistry lab to find her chemistry teacher writing in colorful chalk about the experiment they would be doing today, and much to Stephanie's dismay, a list of lab partners was written on the chalkboard.

Stephanie sat down in her seat and looked at who is her partner. "Blah blah blah..." She skimmed her eyes across the list and was mortified to see the name that was written beside hers.

"Ready to get started, lab partner?"  
Stephanie turned around to look at a perfectly seeming Matthew who wore his smirk with pride."ok, I knew that higher powers out there are set to make me miserable, but this is too much!" Stephanie whined as Matthew sat down next to her. "Oh wow, so I'm higher powers now? I'm kind of flattered." 

Stephanie gave him a death glare but didn't say a reply. She barely had any energy in her to do anything and she was not going to waste it on him. "So are we really just gonna ignore the fact that we kissed?" Matthew asked casually and Stephanie shushed him and looked around to see if anyone heard. They were too focused on their own personal matters to listen to them.good.  
"We didn't kiss, you kissed me and yes, we are going to ignore it."

"I might have started it but you didn't stop me. You're acting as if you didn't put your arms around me and pulled me closer. I mean, did you even want to stop?" Matthew went on. Stephanie sighed and closed her eyes. She honestly didn't know what to say, because her mind was saying no her body was shouting yes. 

"I was drunk, ok? I was drunk, and it was a party, and the vibe just seemed right but you bet your ass that that was the first and last time this would ever happen." Stephanie said before taking out her chemistry notebook so she could write what's on the board, letting Matthew know that discussion is over.

But it wasn't.  
It really wasn't.

It was in the supply closet that they kissed (and did even more than that) for the second time. As usual, they got into another argument, and from a match of sassy comebacks and "sick burns", they turned quiet. Their stare was intense and they started breathing heavily, before Matthew made one step towards her and she completed the rest, pulling him by the color of the stupid polo he wore that she hated into a heated kiss. The kiss was even needier than their kiss at the party, and Matthew even lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. 

That was the first time that a boy has ever seen her without her shirt on, but it definitely wasn't the last.

As time went on, Stephanie and Matthew had become "enemies with benefits". To the outside world, they hated each other's guts, but behind the closed doors of their bedrooms, they were almost like any other couple. 

It was only when they started this routine that Stephanie got to know the personality beyond the person she hated all this time. He was actually very sweet and considerate and was surprisingly gentle with her when she lost her virginity to him. 

Even though it was a bit weird, stephanie was actually happy. All went fine until one afternoon she got a call from a person she did not expect to be talking to.

"Hello?" Stephanie answered the phone with disbelief, this can't be Nate, he hasn't talked to her at all after the party, why would he be talking to her now?

"Hey Stephanie, It's Nate, Mark's friend from the party?" He said, confirming Stephanie's suspicions. "Oh hi! We haven't spoken much since the party, and by much I mean not-"  
"Not at all, yeah, I'm sorry about that but I was...really shy and I didn't quite know if I should talk to you...i-is that ok?" He asked all shyly and stephanie could not deny the fact that it was sweet. "Yeah sure."

The very next day, as stephanie lied naked under Matthew's sheets as he sat by his desk doing his homework, she decided to finally tell him. "I'm going on a date." She said as she looked at his naked back, trying to figure out what his reaction would be like.

The sound of Matthew's pencil writing on his notebook has stopped for a moment, and it almost seemed as if Stephanie's heart stopped with it. "...Really? With who?" Matthew asked. It was obvious that he was trying to keep his voice under control, to make it seem like a casual question.   
to make it seem like he's not angry.

His reaction, no matter how calm it seems, still managed to make stephanie worried, and she didn't even know why. After all, they're just casual "fuck buddies"...right?

"With Nate, the one I was dancing with at the party." She replied, her relaxed pose of lying on the side of her body on the bed has changed as stephanie sat up, preparing herself for whatever might happen. Matthew turned around in his seat, he's eyes landed on her chest that was not covered by the sheets anymore before he turned to look her in the eyes. "Well, why are you telling me this?" Matthew shrugged as if that piece of information just made him feel nothing, but it was obvious that he's trying to hide his true feeling, and stephanie was not buying any of his bullshit. 

Stephanie looked at him in disbelief, yet she didn't quite know also. "Well, I guess that it's worth a try to go out with him, maybe we will end up together, who knows". Stephanie replied quietly and Lied back down on the bed. Matthew dropped his pencil on the desk and walked towards her. "Well, if I'm gonna lose you to another man, might as well fuck you one more time."   
And so he did.

\---  
Stephanie's date with Nate was actually very nice. He was charming, talkative, a true gentleman and was showed curiosity in her interests. In fact, the date was nice enough for them to go to another one, one where they kissed at the end. The more serious things got with Nate, the more stressed Stephanie got about Matthew. She knew she had to end it with Matthew officially, but something in her prevented her from doing so. Every time she thought about it a wave of nausea hit her.

Yet it was inevitable, so while she's supposed to be in her classroom studying algebra, she sent Matthew a message from the supply closet, telling him to come over as soon as possible. She had to end this. 

It didn't take very long for him to enter, and with a smirk on his face, he closed the door and locked it. "A little eager, aren't we?" He asked teasingly before holding his shirt so he could take it off, but Stephanie stopped him before he could fully take it off. "No no no Matthew, it's not for that!" She said and with a confused look, he put back his shirt. "Well, why did you call me here for then?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the door. 

Stephanie sighed in defeat. she knew what she had to do but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
Well, here it goes.  
"Nate and I are getting pretty serious and...I think we should stop this." Her eyes were closed as she told him, she was too scared of his reaction. "Wait, you weren't kidding?"

Stephanie opened her eyes to see the confused look at his face. He thought she was kidding?  
"What? No, I wasn't! I did go on a date with him and it was very nice!" Stephanie answers and started to get mad. "So are you really going to end it? Just like that?"  
"Matthew, if Nate's going to be my boyfriend I can't keep fucking you, can I?"  
Matthew started to get mad as well, unfolding his arms from the front of his chest and clenching his fists to remain in control. "Are you serious? Why the hell now? Things were going well for us-"  
"Going well but going nowhere!" Stephanie raised her voice and Matthew grew silent. She sighed with a frown.

"Where were we going with this Matthew? All we do is screw each other in every sense of the word but apart from that... I mean, were we ever going to take it further? No, we weren't. Because all we are is just..." 

"Just fuck buddies..." Matthew completed the sentence for Stephanie when she couldn't, and in a moment of anger kicked a carton box that was next to him, making it fall to its side and to all of its content spill out. It made a lot of noise and Stephanie gasped in surprise at his sudden action!

"Matthew! Calm the fuck down or we'll get caught!" She hissed at him as he went back and forth, doing that thing he does when he's nervous when his hand goes through his hair roughly. "You know what Stephanie? If you're so blind to your own feelings then be fucking blind!"  
"What? What are you talking abou-"  
"I'm talking about us!" He said and gestured to the two of them, "I'm talking about how I can't believe that you didn't feel anything when we were together because...because I did."

Stephanie's eyes started to water as so many emotions attacked her at once. Her whole body was shaking and she had to lean on the wall behind her to support her body. "Matthew..."  
"No! Don't you Matthew me! You felt it too, I know you did!" Matthew yelled back, looking straight into her eyes.

As soon as Matthew finished yelling, a loud banging on the door was heard. "Who's in there? Get out immediately!" The person yelled. Both Stephanie's and Matthew's hearts stopped beating by the sound of their principle's angry voice. Matthew looked at Stephanie one more time before unlocking the door and opening it. "Ms. Cordato, Mr. Patrick. Two hours of detention for both of you." 

Stephanie gasped and Matthew sighed in annoyance. "Wait, principal Reeves! Please don't, we're both really sorry but it's for an important reason!" The principle started walking away, clearly uninterested in which every excuse she was about to say to get her out of this. "Really, what can be more important than whatever lesson you have now?" 

Stephanie opened and closed her mouth in search of words. She knew very well that the principal won't give a shit about their personal Oregonians and that it won't help at all.   
Her mind was black, she couldn't think of anything to get them out of this. Feeling desperate stephanie looked at Matthew, hoping he would help her out, but Matthew was looking at the floor, clearly clenching his teeth to prevent himself from opening his mouth and saying something he'll regret. Stephanie sighed in defeat, knowing that they are doomed. "That's what I thought." The principal said and walked away.

"Thanks a lot, man."  
Matthew didn't reply and simply walked away, leaving an angry stephanie in the middle of the hall.

As the day progressed, Stephanie got angrier with every period that got her closer to detention. Is that how the universe is going to treat her after trying to be nice and trying to part their ways nicely? It's not her fault he can't control his anger! 

By the time she got into detention, Stephanie couldn't even look at him without wanting to punch him in the face. Yet, some part in the back of her mind couldn't stop thinking about what Matthew said...

" I can't believe that you didn't feel anything when we were together because...because I did." 

The moment she thought about the thing he said again, things she forgot about rushed into her mind. The way he looked almost angelic when he slept, the way he winked at her when nobody was watching as if to assure her that he didn't mean it. She remembered that one night they laid naked under the sheets in Stephanie 's room and tackled about the most generic things out there and how she laughed when he asked her "if you were a muffin, what flavor of muffin would you be?". 

But most important was how she felt almost lonely when they couldn't meet, or how she felt a small piece of her heart missing when they had to go back to the life of being enemies outside their bedroom doors.   
She pushed all of these things to the back of her mind, trying to ignore the fact that they existed because...she didn't think he ever felt anything.

Matthew was so nice to her, but she thought it was just because he wanted to keep her as his "fuck buddy" and nothing else. But...maybe there's a chance?

"I did feel something..." Stephanie didn't even realize she was crying until she heard her voice all sad and broken-like. Matthew lifted his look to look at her, and she turned around in her seat to face him. "I think I still do." The tears left her eyes freely now as she felt the weight of the world fall off her shoulder.   
There, she finally admitted it.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Matthew asked, his voice gentle and calm, and if she guessed correctly she could even hear some relief. "I didn't know if you felt the same way. I assumed that you felt nothing because I thought..."  
"That I hated you?" Matthew completed the sentence for her and Stephanie nodded with her head bowed low. Matthew sighed as he rose from his seat so he could sit on the table in front of it. 

There was a comforting minute of silence as Matthew took Stephanie's hand in his and gave it a squeeze, making her smile. "Do you even remember why we hated each other in the first place?" Matthew asked, his thumb making slow circles on her hand. "You don't remember?" She asked and he shook his head. "The first day of freshman year, you put gum in my hair." Matthew did an o shape with his mouth as the memories dawned on him. He wanted to be cool and impress the two guy friends he just got to know and she called him an asshole.

"Oh shit, you're right..." He said as he facepalmed and Stephanie laughed. Matthew could only hope Stephanie won't get angry with him again for bringing it up. "I'm really sorry by the way. I don't act like an idiot and try to make a good impression of my self like this anymore if that helps the situation." Matthew assured as Stephanie's laughter died down, leaving a smile behind. 

"Y'know, my hair was pretty messed up at the time and you putting gum on my hair finally made my mom take me to the hairdresser to do something about it as she promised me for months. I... At some point, I wasn't even mad at you about it... I guess it was easier to hate you than anything." Stephanie admitted as she got up to sit on her own desk. 

Matthew let out a low chuckle. "We are so fucking ridiculous." He said and Stephanie laughed again. "We are, aren't we?" She replied, and then a comfortable silence filled the space. They looked into each other's eyes, and Matthew could catch something mischievous in her eyes. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Oh nothing, just waiting for you to kiss me already." Steohaniebreplied and Matthew let out a laugh before pulling her in for a kiss. It was tender and slow, different from every other time when they were in the middle of sex or rushing it so no one would find them. 

Matthew broke the kiss with the widest smile on his face and let out a chuckle as a thought passed his mind. "What?" Stephanie asked with an equally big smile. Matthew passed a strand of hair behind Stephanie's ear and let his thumb stroke her cheek. "Told you I was in your mouth all the time."

Stephanie hit him on the arm with an eye roll and a smile that she tried to conceal but failed miserably. "Fuck you!" She said with a laugh and with a laugh he pulled her in again for another kiss.


End file.
